1. Field
The following description relates to a three dimensional (3D) printing technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for generating a 3D model.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, 3D printing technologies are drawing attention, and content when using a 3D printer becomes more and more important. As for a method of generating 3D content, a mobile device equipped with a depth sensor, a stereo camera, etc. or a handheld 3D scanner using a laser, visible rays is widely used while serving important roles.
Also, there is an increasing use for a method in which surroundings of an object are imaged using a single camera and a 3D model is generated based on the images and a method in which a plurality of cameras are installed and a model is imaged by the plurality of cameras at one time.
However, with the 3D content generating method diversified, various devices and apparatuses use different geometric information reconstruction methods, different texture forms, and different output file formats. In addition, scan data having a great amount of errors and being heavy is not easy to use directly for a 3D printing, and thus a post-processing is needed. In particular, a texture, a major factor for determining the quality of a final printout of 3D printing, is processed in different methods depending on devices, but the method is not even open to the public, so that there is difficulty in the post processing.
As for most existing 3D model-based texture processing methods, assuming that there is given a 3D model and a texture image which matches the 3D model, a correspondence between a 3D model and a texture image is found, and texture mapping is performed using the correspondence. Such a method is applicable to the traditional scanning technique in which a 3D model is reconstructed, an image is captured in front of the 3D model, and the image is assigned to texture, but is not applicable to textures used in the currently emerging 3D model generating methods, for example, multiple textures, texture segments, and randomly located textures.